Survivor ORG 37: Tanzania
| returnees = | video = | previousseason = Survivor ORG 36: The Outback | nextseason = Survivor ORG 38: Myanmar }}Survivor: Tanzania, also stylized as Survivor: Tanzania- The Secret Safari, is the thirty-seventh installment in the Koror ORG Survivor series. Tanzania was critically panned because of the difficulties surrounding the season. While the gameplay of the season was extravagant, the cast and the problems that came with them ruined the flow and production of the game. The season featured a player being removed by the hosts due to personal drama, a player that refused to be on the jury, an advantage overload elimination at the Final 5, a sock puppet scandal in the finale, and a deadlock tiebreaker for the winner of the season to be crowned. After the season, the players and the hosts preferred to rarely acknowledge its existence. The season was announced on May 11th, 2018. Applications opened two weeks later. *'The Secret Safari'- The tribe that wins reward each round will send one member from their tribe and the losing tribe to the Secret Safari, a variant of Exile Island that contains various items and advantages that can benefit their game. In order to obtain one of these items, visitors must find out if a Safari is running that day. If one is, the players must wager their vote in order to have a chance at finding an item. Completing a certain task will earn them the advantage. Failing to accomplish the task will result in the loss of the player's vote at the next tribal council they attend. Some of the items found on the Safari are: **'The Stork'- The two players sent on the first Safari will be given this power. The power contained a Legacy Advantage, which could be played at the Final 10 or Final 5 tribal councils. If he or she was eliminated before the Final 5, the advantage would be willed to another player. Once played, it will be revealed that the Legacy Advantage would work as if the player had played a hidden immunity idol. **'The Vulture'- This advantage would allow the holder to steal items from an eliminated player. If the person with this power knew a player was voted out with an item/idol in their pocket, they could play the power and take the item for them self. The stolen advantage would remain at full power, and shift ownership to the thief. **'The Lion'- On Day 9, the castaways were all sent to the Safari, and were told to pick one of thirteen clay pots. One pot contained an advantage. This advantage exiled the winning picker, and allowed them to decide the new tribes for the pending swap. The winner was informed that they would switch a select number of contestants from each tribe, and they would join the losing tribe following the next tribal council. **'The Giraffe'- Two members that went on the Safari will switch teams for one round only to observe and collect data about their competition. They will compete alongside the opposing tribe at the next challenge, and vote with them at tribal council. In the event their respective tribe loses, the person sent to tribal will be immune from elimination. **'The Hyena'- This item works as a regular vote steal. The user will be able to take another player's vote at tribal council, and cast a second vote in their place. The player that had their vote stolen will have their vote voided, and not counted towards the tribal results. **'The Ostrich'- With this power, the player that used it would send them self to the Safari, avoiding tribal council. This would guarantee them immunity for the round, but would prevent them from voting at said tribal council. **'The Gazelle-' This item would give the holder an advantage in the challenge that followed their visit to the Safari. **'The Rhino'- Originally intended to work as a juror removal twist before going into the Final Tribal Council, this item was originally scrapped following the sockpuppet scandal at Final Four, but brought back after the final vote resulted in a 3-3 tie. With this power, the winner of a three part challenge would be able to cancel one jury vote, thus giving that player the win. This resulted in the first time ever that a winner was crowned via a challenge on Koror ORG. *'Hidden Immunity Idols'- Hidden Immunity Idols will be in play this season. One idol for each tribe will be hidden at the main camp. An idol will be hidden once the tribes merge as well. *'No Escape'- Players are not allowed to quit the game. They must ask to be voted out by their tribe at the following tribal council if they wish to leave. *The vote originally ended in a 3-3 tie; however, Shea was named the winner after winning a tiebreaker challenge to eliminate one jury vote, making him the Sole Survivor via a 3-2 vote. *The Secret Safari twist is heavily inspired by CBS Survivor's Ghost Island twist, with a few changes in execution and theming. *''Tanzania'' is the first season to take place in mainland Africa since Survivor ORG 17: Ghana, which occurred 20 seasons earlier. *This is the second season to feature a player getting pulled by the hosts from the game, rather than being evacuated. **The first was Survivor ORG 18: India, when Laura was pulled for her excessive inactivity. *Following the double removal of Franz and Simone from the jury, Tanzania became the first season since Survivor ORG 7: Vietnam to have three potential jurors not on the jury, due to personal reasons or cheating. *The power of the Rhino was meant to be a final twist, where the Final 2 would go on a surprise last trip to the Safari to fight for it. The winner would earn it and remove a juror. However, after Simone and Franz were removed, the idea was scrapped. Once the final vote resulted in a deadlock tie, the twist was brought back out and reformatted. **This makes Tanzania the first season to crown a winner via a challenge. *The episodes were named as following: **'Episode 1-' "Lawrence" **'Episode 2-' "Shea" **'Episode 3-' "Bronson" **'Episode 4-' "Isaiah" **'Episode 5-' "Gato" **'Episode 6-' "Louise" **'Episode 7-' "Jordan" **'Episode 8-' "Gato" **'Episode 9-' "Shay" **'Episode 10-' "Shea" **'Episode 11-' "Simone" **'Episode 12-' "Franz" **'Episode 13-' "Shea" Category:Seasons Category:Seasons Hosted by Koror Category:Seasons Hosted by Trey Category:Seasons with the Secret Safari Category:Seasons with 16 Contestants Category:Seasons with 2 Starting Tribes Category:African Seasons Category:Survivor: Tanzania Category:Seasons with a Final Two